


Feeling a Little Strange

by mific



Series: Art series: Famous Works [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manipulations, Rene Magritte, famous artists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-12
Updated: 2011-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of manipped artworks masquerading as "recently discovered" works by famous artists which happened to feature John and Rodney. Rene Magritte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling a Little Strange

**Author's Note:**

> Again with the time-traveling puddlejumper, and back to René Magritte's time in the early C20th. With typical Surrealistic alienation, the boys are depicted separately this time. John's either having problems with the quantum mirror acting up, or maybe he just doesn't want to talk about his feelings. Rodney's contemplating his nemesis. In the later work after this study, Magritte used an apple, but this is obviously where he got the fruit idea...
> 
> Here are the reference works if you're interested: [Magrittes](http://pics.livejournal.com/mific/pic/000e2byx)

  



End file.
